


They're calling

by JaydenDSin



Series: Vent Fics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenDSin/pseuds/JaydenDSin
Summary: Listen, I can't explain this one. Well, I probably can. I'm just gonna let it sit though.





	They're calling

They’re calling to me.

They’re always with me. At work. At home. Alone.

_You’ll be safe there. You’ll be loved. Why do you stay?_

Moments pass by. Calm washes over me as I feel their embrace.

Even if it doesn’t work out, I know they’ll be there.

They’re calling to me.

They’re with me when I’m exhausted. When I’m in pain. When I’m numb.

_There’s no worry there. I know you’re not ready though. I’ll be here when you are._

The calm fades. The cold seeps in again.

Even if it doesn’t work out, I know they’ll be there.

They’re calling to me.


End file.
